Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for opening and closing an opening in an interior trim piece of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Positioning mechanisms for a vehicle display device disposed in an instrument panel, such as a navigation system, a TV set, or the like are known from DE 198 04 743 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,785. Thus, according to a first embodiment, the display device is guided slidably by means of pins, arranged at one end, in so-called cam grooves of a case accommodating the display device. When the pins are moved back and forth along the cam grooves, the display device can be moved between a lying and a standing or upright state, whereby in the upright state an opening in the case is passed through, which can be closed by a pivotable cover. The cover is opened during the opening process by the display device. The pins are to be coupled to a motor via a rack and pinion mechanism. A rotating motion of the motor is to be converted by the rack and pinion mechanism in a straight reciprocating motion, so that the pins can slide. This publication remains silent as to the details on how the rack and pinion mechanism is to be made. According to a second embodiment of the display device, it is provided that the display device is guided slidably likewise by pins, arranged at one end, in cam grooves and thus can be flipped up or down. In this case, on the bottom surface of a case receiving the display device a right and left rack is provided, on which a block can be moved by a left and right toothed wheel in a motor driven manner along the racks. The motor is disposed in the block. The pins of the display device are guided both in the cam grooves of the block and in the cam grooves of the case such that due to a motion of the block and with the aid of links the display device is placed in the standing or lying state.
DE 102 20 180 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,305, describes a cover unit opening and closing an opening in a vehicle for a head-up display, whereby the opening allows the beams of an image emitted from a displaying device to reach a screen, for example, the windshield of the vehicle. The cover unit comprises an intercepting plate to interrupt or pass through the geometric beam path from the displaying device to the screen or to the windshield. The intercepting plate can be moved between a standing and lying position by means of a motor-driven swing and/or lever mechanism.